In de gedachte van het woud
by Blackcath
Summary: Legolas Fic.... dit is me eerste fic in het Nederlands so please Don't be so hard
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Licht scheen neer op de reiziger die zich al dagen door het woud had geworsteld. Haar paard was moe en liep met moeizame stappen vooruit, haar zwaard leek in haar ogen te zwaar te worden, ze voelde hem trekken aan haar zij, haar gezicht wat eens de schoonheid van de bergen droeg was vies en droog maar nog steeds was de schoonheid van Rivendel er op te lezen. Ze was een elf en niet zo maar een elf, ze was een lady of Rivendel, half zus van Elrond, en dochter van merenwen Otlerien, vrouwe van de bergen  
  
Ze reedt al dagen rond in het bos van Koning Thranduil de elfenkoning van Mirkwood Haar reis had geen eind en bestemming meer. Haar ogen vielen dicht ze kon de vogels horen fluiten boven haar, die rust en vrijheid, haar ogen sloten zich en haar wereld werd zwart.  
  
"Legolas, niet zo snel, rustig aan." Stemmen klonken door het woud en twee figuren rende door het woud. "Wat is er mis Ereinion? Kun je me soms niet bijhouden?" De elf die voorliep stopte om achterom te kijken waar zijn vriend liep. Ereinion stopte en greep naar zijn zij "waarom wil je zo graag naar de waterval" Hij deed een stap vooruit zo dat hij oog in oog stond met zijn beste vriend. "Ik heb gewoon zin om een keer zonder zorgen het water te zien stromen en zelf ik heb gehoord dat als de zon haar positie afstaat aan de maan dat er vreemde dingen gebeuren in het water" zei Legolas "Nou zullen we dan maar gaan?" Ereinion greep zijn vriend bij zijn arm en trok hem mee richting de waterval.  
  
Ze liepen door het woud langs de bomen en de struiken "Wat heb ik dit gemist?" zei Legolas. Legolas keek omhoog naar de vogels die van boom naar boom vlogen. "Die rust, is het niet mooi?" Ereinion keek zijn vriend aan en schudde zijn hoofd ' Je moet vaker weg gaan, Legolas" Legolas keek achteruit waar zijn vriend stond met een glimlach op zijn mond "Hoezo?" vroeg Legolas. "Als je terug komt na een lange periode is het woud altijd mooier dan het geweest is, voor mij is het gewoon hetzelfde, er is alleen een ding veranderd. Jij bent terug"  
  
"Als je me zo gemist heb, had je mee moeten gaan, Ereinion" Hij liep richting het geluid van water dat weerkaatste op de stenen van het meer. "Erg leuk Legolas, alsof ik me leven zou riskeren voor de veiligheid van alle levende wezens in Middel-aarde" Gelach bulderde door het woud, Legolas klopte zijn vriend op de schouders. "Ik ben blij dat je gebleven bent, voor mijn vader. Ik ben je dankbaar"zei legolas  
  
"Kom op, Legolas je weet dat ik geen keuze hadt" Ereinion liep verder richting de waterval .  
  
"Hé Legolas, Legolas, kijk!"  
  
Legolas liep naar zijn vriend en keek naar de richting waar zijn vinger wees Er stond een paard te drinken uit het meer, het paard was zo wit als de sneeuw die naar beneden kwam in december "Ik heb nog nooit zo'n paard gezien in Mirkwood. Zou het een wild paard zijn?" Legolas liep uit het bos richting het paard en zo gauw als het beest hem gezien had, stapte het naar achteren. "Ereinion, dit paard is niet wild, hij heeft een beugel om, hij hoort bij iemand" Het paard draaide zich om en liep weer richting het bos, Legolas liep achter hem aan nieuwsgierig naar wat het paard hem zou laten zien. "Legolas is het wel zo slim om achter dat paard aan te lopen, eeh Legolas' Ereinion bleef achter bij de waterval, hij keek in de richting waar zijn vriend vertrokken was. "Legolas!!!!!", Ereinion riep de naam van zijn vriend maar het enige wat hij kon horen waren de vogels die van schrik uit de bomen vluchten. 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Legolas liep achter het witte paard aan, zijn blik tuurde het bos af, hij pakte zijn boog van zijn rug en spande een pijl erop. Hij kende deze momenten en ook al vertrouwde hij het paard, hij vertrouwde niet wat om hem eens was  
  
Het paard stopte voor het lichaam van een vrouw ' dus dit is wat is moest zien' hij liep naar het lichaam en draaide het om zodat hij haar gezicht kon zien, ' een elf, uit de bergen' ' ze leeft nog, maar als ze hier blijft zal dat niet lang meer duren. Hij tilde haar op in zijn armen en liep in de richting waar hij zijn vriend had achtergelaten  
  
Ereinion zat op een steen te staren in het water, hij kende legolas lang genoeg om te weten dat ie zich weer in problemen zou storten. Zo snel als hij kon stond Ereinion op, hij pakte zijn boog en zette een pijl erop, 'kom te voorschijn' en wees snel mijn pijl doodt zelf de adelaar'  
  
' doe je boog weg Ereinion, ik ben het' Ereinion liet zijn boog zaken ' legolas ben jij dat, je liet me schrikken' Legolas liep uit het woud met het levenloze lichaam van de elf in zijn armen  
  
' ik vond haar in het woud, ze is niet gewond maar wel uitgedroogd en, aan haar lichaam te zien heeft ze al dagenlang niet gegeten  
  
Ereinion keek naar het levenloze lichaam in zijn armen ' een berg elf, wat heeft die hier te zoeken.  
  
Legolas riep in de richting van zijn vaders burcht 'ik weet het niet maar ik zal er achterkomen Ereinion, kom neem het paard mee en laten we gaan.  
  
Ereinion keek zijn vriend achterna, en keek toen in de richting van het paard . ' fijn, heb ik weer, He legolas zullen we ruilen, jij het paard en ik de elf.  
  
Maar legolas was al te ver om het te horen ' nou zullen we dan maar gaan '  
  
Ereinion greep het paard bij de beugel en liep in de richting van zijn vriend.  
  
  
  
De geur van kruiden bereikte haar neus, ze probeerde te beweging maar de pijn in haar bovenlichaam zei haar te blijven liggen, ze deed haar ogen open en knipperde om aan het licht te wennen. Ze was niet meer in het woud, ze was in ene kamer, en een van de mooiste die ze had gezien, de kamer was wit met parelmoer, in de muur waren bomen getekend en andere figuren uit het woud, ze keek naar boven het plafond was net een sterrenhemel en in het midden hing een dauwdruppel die leek te gaan vallen de grond van de kamer, Ze herkende deze plek niet ze was hier nog nooit eerder geweest.  
  
' ik zie dat u eindelijk ontwaakt bent' ze keek in de richting waar het geluid vandaan kwam Een elf kwam de kamer binnen, ze was gekleed in een lichtblauwe jurk met lange mauwen een tiara sierde haar hoofd en maakte het alleen maar mooier dan dat het al was. ' ik hoop dat u zich al wat beter voelt' de zoon van onze koning was erg bezorgd over u gezondheid'  
  
Ze keek weg van de vrouw richting het grote raam dat zich aan haar rechterkant bevond Ze was nog steeds in het woud, ze zag de bomen langs haar raam omhoog gaan.  
  
' waar ben ik' ze keek weer terug naar de elf in de deuropening  
  
' rustig maar u bent veilig, u bent in Mirkwood, in Tretoria Huize van Thranduil heer van Mirkwood'  
  
Ze probeerde op te staan maar de pijn dwong haar weer te gaan liggen  
  
'Alstublieft blijft u liggen' de vrouw liep naar haar toe en duwde haar zachtjes weer op het bed 'u moet rusten, ik zal u alleen laten'  
  
Ze liep naar de deuropening maar stopte voor ze de deur dichtrok ' er is nog een ding, wat is uw naam'  
  
Ze keek op vanuit haar bed en lachte naar de vrouw in de deuropening  
  
In mijn land wordt ik Amira genoemd maar mijn laatste naam heb ik van mijn moeder, Otlerien'  
  
' Amira Otlerien, ik zal het doorgeven aan mijn heer, probeert u nog maar wat te rusten'  
  
Ze sloot de deur achter zich en Amira hoorde de voetstappen wegsterven van de deur  
  
Ze draaide haar hoofd weer naar het raam, een sloot haar ogen, waar ze ook beland was ze wist dat ze veilig was  
  
  
  
Dit is echt vreselijk sorry ik zal de volgende porberen beter te maken ik heb echt lang een naam moeten verzinnen ... please laat een berichtje achter dan weet ik ook weer dat ik niet de enige op de aarde ben  
  
Kissie Blackcath 


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Haar voeten raakte de koude grond aan. Ze probeerde te staan maar viel gelijk weer achterover op het bed, "Amira, u moet wat voorzichtiger zijn" de elfen vrouw die haar de eerste dag had geholpen was nu bezig met het zoeken van een geschikte jurk.  
  
'Rustig maar, Alcarin. Het deed geen pijn,  
  
Ze probeerde het weer. Ze stond op, ze negeerde de pijn die door haar heen schoot. En liep richting Alcarin.  
  
Ze nam de Jurk aan die Alcarin voor haar klaar had gelegd. Het was een licht groene jurk die de kleur had van de blaadjes aan de bomen in het begin van de lente.  
  
"Alcarin, hij is prachtig"  
  
Ze keek naar buiten de zon scheen op haar gezicht "het is prachtig buiten, vind je niet"  
  
Alcarin negeerde Amira, en liep richting de deur, "u moet opschieten, ik denk dat u de persoon die uw leven heeft gered niet lang wilt laten wachten"  
  
  
  
Ereinion keek naar buiten"de zon heeft nog nooit zo lokkend geschenen, en ik zit hier binnen opgesloten"  
  
Legolas keek hem aan. Ereinion zat op het balkon in de bibliotheek. Hij staarde naar buiten Naar de bomen en naar de lucht, er was geen wolkje te bekennen  
  
"als de bomen zo erg naar je roepen Ereinion waarom ga je dan gewoon niet"  
  
Ereinion draaide zich om en keek naar zijn vriend die een boek aan het lezen was op de sofa in de hoek van de kamer "weggaan en jou alleen achterlaten, ik ben niet gek, ik heb haar gezien, en zelf ik heb ook meegeholpen ik denk dat ze mij ook wel zou willen bedanken"  
  
legolas keek op uit zijn boek. Hij kende Ereinion lang genoeg om te weten waarom hij nog steeds in de bibliotheek was. En legolas moest zelf ook ontkennen dat de schoonheid van de berg elf hem niet ontgaan was  
  
"mijn heren"  
  
Alcarin stond ik de deuropening. Legolas keek haar aan en legde zijn boek weg. Ereinion liep weg van het balkon en sloot de glazen deuren achter zich, hij ging naast zijn vriend staan.  
  
"ik wil jullie graag voorstellen aan Amira Otlerien". Alcarin stapte opzij en Amira liep naar binnen  
  
legolas keek haar aan met verbazing in zijn ogen, het was niet meer het vieze meisje wat hij in zijn armen hier naar toe had gedragen, ze was prachtig, haar bruine haar viel over haar blote schouder haar handen waren verstopt in de lange mauwen van haar groene gewaad die de dezelfde kleur had als haar ogen  
  
Amira keek de 2 vreemdelingen aan die voor haar stonden De eerste had bruin haar wat losjes was vastgebonden achter op zijn hoofd een paar plukjes vielen voor zijn ogen die bruin waren net zo bruin als de bast van de bomen die weerkaatste in de zon. De 2e zag er heel anders uit zijn haar was blond wat los hing over zijn schouders, en zijn ogen, waren blauw, zo blauw dat Amira dacht dat ze er in zou verdrinken  
  
Ereinion kon de spanning niet meer aan. Hij liep naar haar toe en pakte haar hand, hij kuste haar hand "het is een eer om u te ontmoeten, ik ben Ereinion Telrúnya" Ze keek de vreemdeling aan die zojuist haar hand had gekust. "dus u bent degene die mijn leven heeft gered"  
  
Legolas deed een stap naar voren, "ik was degene die uw leven gered heeft Hij deed hetzelfde als zijn vriend en kuste haar hand "ik heet Legolas, zoon van Thranduil Koning van Mirkwood.  
  
Ereinion keek zijn vriend aan alsof hij hem zo juist vergiftigd had "ik heb ook geholpen Legolas keek achterom naar zijn vriend en begon te lachen "natuurlijk Ereinion, en ik denk dat Amira erg dankbaar is dat jij zo goed voor haar paard gezorgd heb  
  
Amira lachte samen met Alcarin die langzaam naar een stomverbaasde Ereinion liep Ze greep hem bij zijn arm en sleurde hem richting de deur "kom op Ereinion, ik denk dat ze wat uit te praten hebben Ereinion werd met tegenzin meegesleurd maar toen hij de blik zag die Alcarin hem gaf besloot hij dat het toch maar beter was om er in toe te geven Voor dat ze beiden verdwenen waren door de deur draaide Ereinion zich nog om "legolas je gaat morgen toch wel nog mee naar de Cúthalion" legolas keek hem aan en knikte ja Een tevreden Ereinion draaide zich om en sloot de deuren achter zich.  
  
Amira keek Legolas aan "bedankt dat je me leven heb gered" Legolas keek haar aan, haar ogen waren fascinerend mooi hij zou er voor altijd in kunnen staren en verdwaald kunnen raken in haar blik.  
  
"het was niks, iedereen had het gedaan, er is alleen een ding wat ik graag wil weten"  
  
legolas ging zitten op de sofa en wees naar de stoel die voor de sofa stond Amira ging zitten op de stoel en keek hem aan ze wist dat het een lang verhaal zou worden 


	4. hoofdstuk 4

Haar ogen dwaalde af naar het raam "zoals u vast wel weet, ik ben een berg elf" Ze keek Legolas weer aan "ik was op reis naar mijn nichtje" Legolas keek haar aan, haar handen lagen in haar schoot hij zag dat een van haar armen stijf langs haar lichaam hing. "uw nichtje, en wie is dat als ik vragen mag" Ze week haar blik weer af "Arwen, Koningen van de mensen en vrouw van Arogorn"  
  
legolas stond op "maar dat betekent dat je een zus bent van Elrond. Ze lachte en ging ook staan ze liep richting het balkon en probeerde hem open te doen met een arm, legolas zag dat het haar niet lukte, "laat mij maar" hij liep langs haar en deed de deur voor haar open. Hij stond een paar centimeters van haar af, zijn gedachte dwaalde af ze rook naar bloemenvelden, dezelfde bloemenvelden waar hij altijd doorheen reed met zijn vader in de zomer. "is er iets mis Mijn heer"  
  
Legolas opende zijn ogen en keek haar aan "alstublieft noemt u mij gewoon legolas Ze keek hem weer aan en lachte, ze liep naar buiten het balkon op en legde haar hand op de leuning van de balkon, "ik ben het zusje van Elrond maar ook weer niet. Legolas ging naast haar staan en legde zijn hand naast de hare op de rand van het balkom "ziet u we hadden dezelfde vader maar onze moeders zijn verschillend, onze vader stierf op de vlakte van Ministhirth tijdens een gevecht tussen Orks en Elfen"  
  
Legolas keek haar aan, hij zag pijn in haar ogen ze, ze had de grootste moeite om recht op te blijven staan.  
  
"ik heb altijd in de bergen gewoond, maar de laatste jaren woonde ik in Rivendel, toen ik hoorde dat mijn nichtje zwanger was, wilde ik haar op komen zoeken.  
  
Ze liep weer naar binnen ze kon niet langer rechtop blijven staan, ze ging weer op de stoel zitten. Legolas volgde haar en ging weer op dezelfde plaats zitten op de sofa  
  
"ongeveer 2 weken geleden vertrok ik naar de witte stad met wat andere elfen. Op de 3e dag van onze reis, besloten we te rusten onder de beschutting van de bomen.  
  
Ze deed haar ogen dicht, de wond op haar arm begon weer te kloppen, het deed al pijn als ze er alleen al aan dacht.  
  
"toen de maan zijn hoogste positie had bereikt, hoorde we geluiden komen uit het bos om ons heen, en voor we het wisten werden we aangevallen door Orks en ander wezens  
  
Legolas keek haar aan met verbazing in zijn ogen "andere wezens" Ze deed haar ogen open en keek hem aan, hij was verbaasd maar waar over "ja, ze waren groter en leken op mensen en Orks tegelijkertijd, ken je deze wezens" legolas stond omhoog en liep naar het Balkon "Uruk hai's, worden ze genoemd het zijn Orks die over dag kunnen lopen" Verbaasd ging Amira staan, "hoe weet je dit, heb je tegen ze gevochten"  
  
Legolas draaide zich om "het is niks, alsjeblieft ga veder met je verhaal",  
  
Amira liep naar legolas "We verdedigde onszelf tot de zon op kwam maar ze bleven maar komen, op een gegeven moment zei een van de elfen dat ik moest te vluchten, eerst wilde ik niet  
  
Ze liep naar buiten op het balkon en draaide zich om zo dat ze legolas aan keek "Ik besloot dat het beter was om te vluchten", ik klom op mijn paard, en reed er vandoor  
  
"en toen kwam je hier terecht" Ze keek Legolas aan hij keek meelevend naar haar "ja ik weet alleen niet meer hoe, ik weet alleen nog dat ik weg reed en daarna niks meer, nou ja ik weet dat ik hier wakker werd"  
  
Amira liep naar binnen ze moest zitten, het praten en staan begon haar tol te eisen . Legolas liep naar haar toe en ging op zijn knieën voor haar zitten hij pakte haar rechterarm en stroopte de langen mauw op . Amira was verbaasd ze begon te blozen zijn zachte hand op haar arm "wat doe je" legolas stroopte de mauw op tot aan haar schouders  
  
"hadden ze pijl en boog" hij stond weer op en liep weg naar een kast die tegen de muur van de kamer stond. "hoezo, vraag je dat, nee volgens mijn niet ik weet het niet meer"  
  
Hij kwam weer terug en ging weer op zijn knieën zitten hij pakte haar arm en legden een doosje op haar schoot hij opende het en pakte er verband uit en begon haar arm in tapen met het verband "je bent geraakt door een pijl, ik denk dat hij in de loop van de tijd er uit is gevallen, ik had Alcarin de opdracht gegeven je grondig op wonden te onderzoeken"  
  
Hij pakte ene potje eruit met een groen goedje erin hij smeerde het spul erop op haar arm Ze trok haar arm weg uit zijn grip "het steekt, laat los" hij hield haar beet en legden zijn andere hand op haar been. Ze stopte meteen, ze begon weer te blozen, ze keek naar de hand op haar been en daarna naar legolas die haar aankeek met een serieuze blik in zijn ogen  
  
Hij stond op en liep naar de deur "kun je lopen" ze stond op en liep naar hem toe en liep de deur uit zonder hem aan te kijken.  
  
Hij liep achter haar aan "je vindt het toch niet erg als ik je nog een tijdje langer hier laat blijven" ze liep door zonder achterom te kijken "als jij denk dat het nodig is"  
  
Ze liepen richting de kamer waar ze in had geslapen sinds ze hier was. Hij deed de deur open en liet haar binnen, "als je iets wilt eten laat het me weten, dat laat ik Alcarin wat brengen"  
  
Ze knikte en liep naar haar bed en ging zitten. "neem wat rust, slaap wat" Hij deed de deur achter haar dicht  
  
Toen ze hem niet meer hoorde stond ze op en liep naar haar raam, ze legden haar hand op haar wang, hij was warm, heel warm ze keek naar buiten en zag de zon langzaam onder gaan  
  
  
  
okee okee okee ik moet zelf toegeven dat dit best wel een goed hoofdstuk is kussie en zie jullie morge als ik me verhaal veder schrijf 


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Zo he ik voel me eigen best alleen niemand lees me verhalen of niemand review het come on it isn't that bad  
  
  
  
Ze werd wakker van de zon die op haar gezicht scheen, ze opende haar ogen en knipperde in de zon zodat haar ogen konden wenen aan het licht. Ze stond op en ging met haar bloten voeten op de grond staan, de vloer was koud, het was de zon niet gelukt om de vloer op te warmen.  
  
' u bent eindelijk wakker' een stem kwam de kamer binnen, en Amira keek verast op Alcarin liep de kamer binnen 'u zult wel honger hebben Ze liep richting de kast en pakte er een witte jurk uit, daarna opende ze een deur in de kamer die naast de kast zat, ' ik denk dat u misschien eerst uzelf even wilt wassen.  
  
  
  
Een pijl vloog door de bomen en raakte zijn doel op een boom in het midden van het bos met een dodelijke precisie. ' dus ze zei dat, die Uruk Hai's Haar kamp hadden aangevallen'. Legolas keek op van de plek waar hij zat, naar zijn vriend, Ereinion had inmiddels weer een pijl op zijn boog gespannen en tuurde weer naar het doel op de boom. De Cúthalion was een plek waar een complete rust over heen hing, het was een plek waar hij en Ereinion altijd getraind hadden vanaf de dag dat ze geboren waren. Legolas keek weer naar de grond, hij was te ver in gedachten om antwoord te geven op Ereinion vraag  
  
' Legolas, ik vroeg je wat' Ereinion draaide zich om en zag zijn vriend op de grond zitten Hij staarde naar de grond iets wat hij al de hele morgen deed  
  
Ereinion bond de boog weer op zijn rug en ging naast zijn vriend zitten ' wat is er mis met je, je bent de hele dag al zo afwezig, heeft het iets te maken met Amira'  
  
Zodra legolas haar naam hoorde stond hij op en pakte zijn boog, hij schoot een pijl richting het doel op de boom, zijn pijl ging dwars door de pijl van Ereinion heen "ik ben in de war, ik dacht dat alle Orks vernietigd waren'  
  
Hij liep richting zijn paard en klom erop 'kom Ereinion, laten we terug gaan, we moeten ons voorbereiden op het lentefeest, Ereinion liep naar zijn eigen paard, en klom erop,  
  
' terug naar het feest of naar Amira' hij keek zijn vriend lachend aan. Legolas draaide zijn paard en zonder iets te zeggen reedt hij weg  
  
Ereinion keek hem achter aan en klopte zijn paard op zijn hoofd ' je kunt wel met hem lachen in de morgen vindt je niet'  
  
  
  
Amira zat aan een tafel samen met Alcarin, Alcarin had gezorgd voor een ontbijt Er stonden verschillende soorten brood en vruchten op de tafel. Amira at het met plezier, het was lang geleden dat ze zo iets lekkers had gegeten, Ze stond op en liep richting het raam ik de kamer waar ze zich bevonden.  
  
' is het niet mooi buiten, laten we vandaag naar buiten gaan, Alcarin . Alcarin stond op en pakte de borden van de tafel. ' legolas heeft gezegd dat u rust moet houden'  
  
Ze keek om naar waar Amira stond, maar Amira was al weg ze was via de trap die aan het balkon vast zat naar beneden gelopen in de tuin van de burcht. Ze liep op de paden, en plukte een blauwe bloem, uit de tuin, ze rook eraan, ze liep naar een bank en ging zitten ze keek uit op de tuin, ze voelde zich veilig.  
  
  
  
Alcarin liep door de lange witte gangen, met de borden in haar handen, ze liep richting de keuken. ' Alcarin, Alcarin' Alcarin stopte bij de trap waar ze langs liep ze zag Ereinion omhoog lopen en daarachter liep Legolas ' He Alcarin, jij ziet er gezellig uit deze morgen'. Alcarin draaide zich om naar Ereinion, hij stond nu vlak voor haar, ze duwde de borden in zijn handen ' hoe zou jij je voelen als je een bevel krijgt, die je niet uit kunt voeren' Ereinion keek verbaast naar zijn handen waar nu de borden op lagen en daarna naar een boze Alcarin ' ik wilde alleen maar aardig zijn' Alcarin kreeg een glimlach op haar gezicht ' je kunt me helpen door deze borden naar de keuken te brengen'' . Ze liep langs hem heen, richting legolas die lachend naar het tweetal stond te kijken.  
  
'misschien kun jij iets doen aan haar, ze luistert voor geen meter'  
  
Amira zat op het bankje in de tuin, ze had haar ogen gesloten, en luisterde naar de vogels die over haar heen vlogen 'ik had gezegd dat je moest rusten' ze opende haar ogen en ene paar meter van haar stond legolas . ' ik kon niet meer slapen, en ik doe toch niks verkeerd' hij pakte haar hand en trok haar weer naar binnen ' je vat nog een kou zo'  
  
ze trok haar hand terug uit zijn greep' ze liep weer richting de deur maar hij greep haar weer, ze draaide zich om en keek hem aan ' alsjeblieft. Ik zou niet willen dat je ziek wordt' ze keek hem aan, en liep langs hem heen de kamer binnen, legolas liep naar de glazen deuren van het balkon hij sloot ze achter zich.  
  
''mijn vader zou je graag willen ontmoeten, je bent uitgenodigd voor het lentefeest. Vanavond' Hij liep richting de deur, ''probeer nog wat te slapen' dan kun je vanavond mee' Hij sloot de deur weer achter zich. Toen ze hem niet meer hoorde liep ze naar het balkon. Ze opende de deuren en liep weer naar buiten, ' waarom zou ik luisteren' Ik voel me prima ze ging weer zitten op het bankje en sloot haar ogen, en langzaam viel ze in een diepe slaap 


	6. hoofdstuk 6

Okee okee ik moet toegeven dat het een beetje een slijmverhaal wordt  
  
Maar please vertel nou een keer wat je er van vind .  
  
Alcarin bond haar, bruine haar vast op haar hoofd, een paar plukken gleden er uit en vielen voor haar gezicht,  
  
Amira was gekleed in een witte jurk, een band die om haar heup hing was licht bruin er waren bomen op getekend. Ze had op haar hoofd een Tiara waarin een witte diamand zat, ze had ook een ketting om met een zelfde steen erin.  
  
' ben ik al klaar' een ongeruste Amira werd gek van het wachten, Alcarin was nu al een uur bezig met het mooi maken van de berg elf. Amira ging staan en liep weg van Alcarin zie liep naar de deur en wilden weg gaan ' Amira ik ben nog niet klaar' Amira keek om. 'kom op Alcarin het zit perfect kom op'  
  
Alcarin legde haar spullen terug op de kaptafel in de kamer van Amira. ' ik kan niet mee, het is een feest voor genodigde, en er komen alleen hooggeplaatste elfen.  
  
Amira opende de deur ' weet je wat, als het afgelopen is zal ik je vertellen hoe het geweest is' ze sloot de deur achter zich dicht en liep richting het geluid uit de grote zaal  
  
  
  
De muziek galmde al in zijn oren en legolas werd er nu al gek van Ereinion was al aan het dansen met een van de elfen vrouwen die meegekomen waren met hun echtgenoten en vaders, legolas zat naast zijn vader, die aan het praten was met een generaal uit zijn leger.  
  
Ereinion was gestopt met dansen en keek naar de deur. Amira liep naar binnen en liep richting Ereinion ' wat leuk jou hier te zien Ereinion, ik wist niet dat je uitgenodigd was, Ereinion, pakte haar hand en kuste hem, ' het is een eer om u weer te kunnen zien, hoe voelt u zich Ereinion leiden Amira naar een tafel Die uitkeek op De koning aan de overkant. ' ik voel me uitstekend, ik heb veel kunnen rusten' Ereinion schoof Amira stoel achteruit en liet haar zitten, Amira nam het aanbod aan en ging zitten, Ereinion ging naast haar zitten,  
  
Amira keek naar de overkant waar ze legolas zag zitten hij was gekleed in zilver en had een kroon op zijn hoofd, hij leek op zijn vader maar dan jonger het enige verschil tussen hun beide was dat legolas lichtere ogen had.  
  
''Ereinion, mag ik je wat vragen,''  
  
Ereinion keek Amira aan ' natuurlijk wat wil je weten'  
  
'Hoe wist legolas waar ik door aangevallen was'  
  
Ereinion keek richting zijn vriend ' heeft hij je dat niet verteld, hij heeft meegevochten in de oorlog tegen Sauron  
  
Amira keek verbaas naar Ereinion, ' was hij de elf waar ik over gehoord heb, is hij de elf die het 7 lid van het reisgenootschap was'  
  
Ereinion keek trots naar Legolas ' ja, hij heeft meegevochten, maar dat is al lang geleden, bijna al weer een jaar'  
  
De muziek begon weer te spellen en alle elfen stonden op, om weer te dansen op de muziek  
  
Ereinion stond ook op en gaf zijn hand aan Amira ' mag ik deze dans' Een stem klonk achter hun ' als je het niet erg vindt Ereinion zou ik graag de eerste dans willen'  
  
Amira keek om, legolas liep naar het tweetal toe, ze lachte naar hem ' het zou een eer zijn' ze gaf haar hand aan legolas en samen liepen ze naar het midden van de zaal  
  
Legolas legden zijn eerste hand op haar heupen hij pakte haar ander hand beet in zijn linker hand  
  
Amira legde haar hand op zijn schouder, de muziek begon rustig te spelen, Legolas begon te draaien op de muziek, ' ik hoop dat je, je al weer beter voelt' Amira keek hem aan in haar ogen, hij keek haar aan en begon te lachen,  
  
' het rusten heeft je goed gedaan hoop ik' Legolas greep duwde haar dichter tegen zich aan  
  
' Amira keek verbaasd in zijn ogen ze lachte ' ik voel me inderdaad beter, bedankt'' Ze legde haar op zijn borst, ze hoorden zijn hart kloppen.  
  
Legolas keek naar haar, hij rook de bloemen weer die hij al eerder had geroken toen hij bij haar was. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht.  
  
Het dansen leek een eeuwigheid te duren, Amira voelde zich zelf wegzakken in een diepe slaap, ze voelde zich veilig in zijn armen  
  
De muziek stopte, en legolas grip verzwakte, Amira keek omhoog en zag legolas naar haar kijken ze deed een stap naar achteren ' bedankt voor de dans, legolas.  
  
Legolas buigde diep voor haar. ''het was me een eer, Amira' hij liep weer terug naar zijn vader aan de hoofdtafel  
  
Amira keek hem achteraan, haar hart klopte in haar keel, ze liep weer naar de tafel Waar Ereinion inmiddels zat te flirten met een van de bediendes, ze ging zitten en keek naar buiten. Ze wist dat ze de volgende dag zou moeten vertrekken 


End file.
